


The Warrior From the North

by CharlieHorse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fucked into Labor, M/M, Mpreg, Roleplay Logs, Small Dom/Big Sub, Small dom, big sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse/pseuds/CharlieHorse
Summary: Rolplay Logs: Nine months ago Vigos, the greatest warrior from the north, came through this land as a commander in an army, conquering the nearby towns and cities in the name of the Northern Territories. Today he returns to a small town that was nothing more than a week long stop in his campaign, but now it is for different reasons. He has come seeking the man who has impregnated him, in order to make him his mate. No one impregnates Vigos the Conqueror and doesn't get fucked in return!





	1. Chapter 1

In the southern territory, newly claimed by a northern tribe of wandering savages that the people now called kings, there was a village. This village was always considered unlucky in that it was not very resource heavy, it was in the middle of a forest next to a mountain, the weather was freezing in the winter months and warm barely one month out of the year, the ground was, for the most part, too tough for any kind of plant and only the toughest trees with thick bark made up of the small area. They say they were so tough that not even magic fire could fell them. It was however a convenient stop between two capitals, and a semi-popular trade destination so it saw some traffic, it's most popular export aside from wild game was armour and weaponry, several of the land's best artisans found their home there over the years. These people were spared thanks to their perceived lack of value, and their elder's forethought to give into the wandering men of the north's conquest easily. It became very well travelled between that point and the following nine months. The war was at it's climax yet the town barely saw conflict and stayed the same as ever.  
  
Vigos was one of the travelling warriors who passed through the town nine months ago. His people commonly died at young ages he however lived much longer than most, he was one of the last remaining members of his house, second in command to one of the high ranking chiefs of his own village. He was considered one of the fiercest warriors in their entire army, and normally the only thing preventing a warrior from ever leaving such a position is death or permanent injury, Vigos had neither. He returned for one reason. Nine months ago he met an unusual blacksmith. As he was expressly told to make peace with the villagers he avoided outright taking things, and he had no money, however he gladly traded a night with the blacksmith for a new set of armour, it saved his life. However it no longer fit.   
  
Vigos walked into town wearing his leather leggings, adorned with a bear pelt, it clung tightly to his body and hung low on his hips. He walked shirtless despite the cool air, the temperature was something he considered mild. His massive, hairy chest stood solid and hard as ever, around his shoulders was what remained of the bear, the split jaw of the beast sitting on top of his head looking as angry and fearsome as ever, the arms wrapped around his shoulders, while the lower half of the pelt formed a tight sleeve on his left arm. Normally it was his sheer size that brought the wandering eyes to him, there was rarely a doorway even in his own village he didn't have to stoop lower or turn sideways to fit into. However he now had a new eyecatch. His midsection had swollen, His abs had disappeared underneath a large, well held mound of fat, large, round, and incredibly heavy. Vigos was pregnant, and heavily so. His walk did not betray it though, his spine was straight and his face as gruff and determined as ever. A majority of the villagers took two glances, one at his midsection and then one at his face, before immediately pretending they didn't notice him for fear of retribution.   
  
The heavy footsteps came closer and closer. The blacksmith's shop was sitting at the opposite edge of the village. This was Vigos' destination, the same one that gave him the armour. He gripped the reigns of his horse tightly as he approached the homestead. On his face was an expression of unease, war didn't make him flinch, he relished killing his enemies and even had a collection of skull chalices at his village, even his belt was adorned with human bone, He gripped the hilt of his blade out of instinct, not because he planned to use it but because he felt an odd comfort with it in his hand, though this is one beast he couldn't slay with a sword.

The fire burned brightly in the blacksmith's hut, the forge always kept to a high heat, both to keep the cold weather at bay and to ensure that he could work all the metal he wanted with no interruption or need to pause. When Ryo worked, he [i]worked[/i], and there was little that would stop him once he started. The sound of his hammer striking metal, the fire's low crackle, and the little grunts of effort as he swung the tool were the only sounds to come out of the hut, often for months. Ryo did not consider himself a maker of armor, but as an artist who's craft happened to be worn by the best warriors out there. Few appreciated his work, fewer could afford it, but those that did found the kind of armor that could strike fear in the hearts of their foes, admiration in the hearts of friends, and could stop a stray arrow or sword with the ease other metals envied.  
  
Ryo was good at what he did. He took pride in it.  
  
Rarely was he able to find someone who shared in that appreciation, but nine month agos he did. One man, gruff as ever, with a strong body, long hair, handsome face, and a fierceness both in and out of the sheets drew Ryo's eye like no one else. So much so, that when the job was completed, Ryo accepted a night of lovemaking over payment--a rarity for the gruff and generally stoic worker. He found himself often thinking back to that night, and of what ever happened to Vigos. Chances are, if he lived, he was still in combat somewhere, and if he died, it would be on the other end of a man's sword. Both were good outcomes, though, in moments of wistfulness, Ryo would find himself looking at the door and wondering just when that warrior wouild walk back in. Ryo would very much like to see him once more.  
  
Right now, he was working on a breastplate for a local warrior who got into a bar brawl. Ryo did not make the armor, but the warrior was willing to pay his prices, so Ryo had no reason to refuse. The armor was cheap and faulty, the metal forced into shape rather than guided to what it should become. Ryo forced it back to where it was originally. It was far from his best work, which is why it would see no brand, but money was money, and food was food.  
  
He paused in his work to wet his throat when he heard hoofbeats from outside, and then a heavy set of footsteps. Another warrior seeking his services, no doubt. Ryo waited to resume his work until after he told this man to leave, or agreed to take him on. As the footsteps approached, he noticed that they were quite heavy indeed. Must be quite a large man. Ryo hadn't heard footsteps that deep since....  
  
He didn't dare to hope.

The footsteps stopped just out of the door, a deep voice came, speaking something in a language that wasn't immediately recognizable, a language that hadn't been spoken in this town for a while, it was surprisingly soft but deep, it vibrated through the walls. The sound of a horse bucking against his reigns and stomping on the ground. It was the sound of a man and his horse who was upset it had to be tied to the post outside like an animal.   
  
Vigos removed the armour from the horse's back. He inspected it one last time. Despite the extreme usage he put it through it held up. Sure there were holes, it had never been polished, and it was very dented, it lasted longer than any armour he had before. Despite the heaviness he held it in one arm with ease, his massive, veiny bicep flexing to keep the metal plates aloft, gripped in his proportionally massive fingers, calloused and rough as any warrior's hands should be, they felt like sandpaper. Viggos then approached the doorway, ignoring the absence of a door as he stood there, his face wasn't visible immediately to anyone inside, only his chin as the doorframe hid most of his face. He leaned down and his severe face became visible. He took a step in, his massive belly catching on the frame as he was now also too wide to fit. He winced only slightly as he slid inside and stood erect.   
  
"Ryo." Vigos' voice was as massive as the rest of him. Even at normal volume it thundered like an earthquake. It was a deep, gravelly voice. At the same time he removed his hood, revealing his head. He normally wore his hair down in an unkempt, mildly curly mess. It was a beautiful mane that'd make any man jealous, it ran down to his chest, but today he kept it in a ponytail for manageability, but still the back of his hair hung low, across his shoulders. Slightly shorter than they last met showing in the last nine months he had it cut and it grew back. And then there was the beard, he was clean shaven when he had first met Ryo, but now he had a thick beard with hair about three inches in length at it's longest point, a slightly darker blonde than his hair.

[2019-01-08 18:29] [user]Ryo Takamaki[/user]: The language outside was a clue to who the man was, and he heard a horse that his mind told him was familar but that he was not willing to hope was true. Ryo had been disappointed a few too many times in the past. He didn't want to be so again. But, when he watched the door, one foot walking in front, then a massive frame filling the doorway, Ryo's heart skipped a beat.  
  
It...wasn't him.  
  
Vigos was a giant, yes, hairy too, with footsteps that could shake mountains. The man in the doorway was the same, with strong pecs, thick arms, and what he could see of the face and shin, bearded, was definitely a touch, strong man who could take anything that came his way. But, the man's stomach was...far, far too big. Vigos had abs of steel, solid and hard, the kind you could cut yourself on if you weren't careful. The kind that swelled when he breathed, that could cover a powerful stomach that could digest anything. This was a big, strong man, but it wasn't--  
  
It was. The face gave him away before the voice did. The giant bent in, squeezed through the door. It was Vigos. He knew that face--spent one night in bliss studying each of its fascinating contours, each hair, the lips, the nose. It was exactly as was etched in his memory. Vigos filled the door. But...something happened. He was bigger, much bigger, especially around the middle. It was...hard not to stare. Ryo's eyes watched as the stomach led the man in, making it hard to focus on anything else.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, stupidly.

Vigos didn't betray his emotion. He looked as stoic and distant as ever. If anything he seemed even scarier at this size. However he kept eye contact with Ryo, his eyes even travelled lower than Ryo's face once or twice. But aside from that he seemed as intimidating as a man could be. "Take a guess." The deep voice of Vigos stated bluntly as he brought the armour to his front. He gently tossed it, as gently as a giant as him could manage. It clanged to the ground, unravelling at Ryo's feet.   
  
"I've come for repairs." He explained before Ryo had any opportunity to actually guess what had happened to him. The men of the North were known for drinking, but that belly was far from the one that developed from age or even alcohol. It was taught, and absolutely massive. Like he had swallowed a grown child in his gut. His chest looked slightly bigger as well, what little could be seen through that thick forest of sandy blonde hair that covered his torso. "But please, I do not need it resized. I will be able to fit it once more in a short time." He stated, giving a clue as to what his condition was.  
  
"However I do need to request a new set of armor, with-" Vigos gulped, and for the first time in front of another human being he seemed hesitant. He never thought he'd be in a situation like this. There was almost a visible sign of blush underneath his beard before he finished his sentence. "I'll need several new chest pieces to fit varying sized..." He paused, searching for the word in the language he was still trying to grasp. "guts..." was the one he found in his mind, remembering it only because it also meant the insides of a human being, particularly when they're forcibly removed. He brought a hefty hand up and pointed at his own stomach. "This should be the max size. And..." He reached around, pulling a bag from his belt, producing a leather bag that looked rather small in his massive hands, but in anyone else's it would be seen as a handful if not more. It chimed with the sound of coin. "I can pay this time."

Ryo had to admit, he liked Vigos's new look. A lot. He was very intimidating like this, and if he could fill a room before with his presence, he could now do so with his body. Ryo had to fight the urge to reach out and touch the stomach, the hair dotting its stretched surface looking as inviting as it had when he was at his original size. Ryo swallowed, trying and failing to figure out what exactly had happened to him. When Vigos didn't explain, Ryo almost asked him once more. But, as if it was obvious, Vigos kept talking.  
  
Ryo bent down at the armor--at least that was something he could understand, and saw that it was well used, a few holes, dents, and the like on its surface. One spot was slashed clean through--a sharp sword or knife. The armor very likely had saved Vigos's life. Good. That was a relief and then some. He ran his fingers over it, finding dried blood. He turned to look back at the giant once more, hearing that he could fit in this again. Ryo didn't think that was possible. No way could someone gain this much weight and lose it once more.  
  
Always serious and stoic, Vigos asked for more armor to accomidate him at this size and some smaller than this. Ryo didn't get it. Was Vigos putting on weight? Ryo had seen a number of beer guts in his day but this looked like a full grown child was in--  
  
Ryo's breath caught. No. It couldn't be.  
  
"Vigos...are you pregnant?" he asked, as if Vigos hadn't been talking about other things for the past few minutes. As he said it, he realized...it would make sense. The growth, the fact that it was temporary, the fact that he would fit in the original armor once again. But, he was a man. That was....not normal.

Vigos huffed, he was tired of having to explain such a thing to fully grown adults. Especially in occupied territories. He walked forward, closer to Ryo. While Ryo was no small man himself, Vigos still towered over him, looking down on him almost like a child. Vigos sat on the ground, with some effort to navigate his way down, and sat cross legged, relishing the warmth of the pyre nearby. Despite being seated on the ground he still looked at Ryo in a way that made it feel like he was still looking down.  
  
"Men of the north are different from most others. We were once isolated for many years, conquering snow covered land after snow covered land. It is a harsh environment, especially for women. The few who managed to survive were put under so much stress that they became barren. The Gods blessed us however, allowing the men of our people to bare children." As he spoke his arms came down and rubbed his gut surprisingly tenderly. His thick knuckles spread through the hair with a fatherly grace that seemed oddly at home on such a scary man. "It is considered an honerable rite to bare the child of another warrior. However most warriors are more interested in war and battle than breeding. Many chiefs require warriors to fuck like beasts on return trips in hopes of siring children after successful battles. I, as the warrior representing my tribe, was to be the head of a massive orgy!" He said with some excitement and gruffness, "However I had not even made it home from the first battle when I had realized I had come to bare." His eyes were on his gut the entire time he spoke, only briefly looking up at Ryo. "When I arrived the Chief instead sent me away to find the father and to be with him, claiming whoever had the ability to plant his seed in me, not with just one, but two, would grant the Northern Nations even greater warriors. So I am here. To find the father." Vigos' eyes looked up at met Ryo's, noting the odd desire in his face. Vigos wasn't dumb, he was very, very brutish but he could read body language. It helped him predict attacks, and counter, it also helped him in social situations, though he was rarely in them to ever utilize it.   
  
"Would you like to touch it?" Vigos removed his hands from his stomach, spreading them slightly and pushing his stomach forward slightly as if offering it to the other man. A smile creeped onto Vigos' face, his beard spreading into an almost toothy grin. "You seemed so eager almost a year ago to touch every inch and fuck every orifice like I was a goddess of desire that had overtaken you, yet now you seem hesitant. Yet now you greet me with hesitance, not even a warrior's hug. Do I disgust you now that I've had to lay down arms to carry my children?"

Ryo didn't think Vigos had ever said so many words uninterrupted before. Hearing his deep voice, heavy with accent, but speaking with fondness, stirred something inside the blacksmith, an emotion he didn't yet have words for. There was something in those words, something in Vigos, that made Ryo's entire body feel warm, with little sparks and tingles interrupting the feelings. There was nothing direct in Vigos's words, it was all implication, but Ryo picked it all up, like he was solving a particularly challenging puzzle.  
  
Vigos was pregnant. He had two children inside of him (explains why he was so large), and Ryo was the father.  
  
The father!  
  
Ryo had never thought he would have children, due to his preferences for larger, stronger men. Moreso, he never thought he would have them with such a man as Vigos, the one who stirred his heart so strongly. This was...a lot to take in. Though, despite it all, he greeted it with a warm smile, his white teeth shining through his face as if exposed by a sharp knife. Him. A father. Imagine that.  
  
Ryo leaned over at the invitation, and awkwardly ran his fingers over the gut. It was solid under his hand, hard, and he swore he could feel the children inside kicking gently against his fingers. There was the warmth in his chest, the shiver of pleasure, the undescribable feeling once more. Color rushed to Ryo's cheeks as Vigos continued, speaking to the hesitance that Ryo showed when he arrived. "No," Ryo said. "You do not disgust me. I am just....I am just...." He looked up suddenly, and moved across the floor, all but jumping into Vigos's arms. He kissed the bearded lips long and tenderly, the stomach squeezed between the two of them.  
  
"I just can't believe I'm a father!" Tears stung his eyes as he said it. "With you, no less! I'm....I'm..." Another kiss. "So happy!"

Ryo smashed into Vigos like a horse smashing into a stone wall. Vigos' body remained unmoved and he sat stationary as the other male attacked him with affection he wasn't quite sure how to reciprocate, he however did enjoy it. He brought his hands up slowly when he felt their lips press, before he felt Ryo pull back and then go in again. It was mildly frustrating but he let it go on. He knew Ryo was the eager type, but he was even more enthusiastic about this than Vigos thought he would be. He had heard tales of men who thought copulation with other men was deplorable, and worse, he knew many would not understand or accept the Norse way, and though Vigos was glad he didn't have to behead the father of his children due to him being just another intolerant foreigner, he was also expecting a more lukewarm welcome.  
  
Vigos' hands shot out, gripping Ryo by the shoulders so he'd stop fidgeting so much, holding him close so their faces were still within a breath of each other. "While I [i]enjoy[/i] the attention you're upsetting the children and they're currently pressing rather uncomfortably on my... on that spot." He grumbled quietly, trying to remember the word for prostate. It happened on occasion, the twins wriggled their way around until they pressed into it and Vigos would spend several hours with a raging, leaking erection. Which he never had a problem with, however Vigos was LARGE in many more ways than just his body, and his pants in particular had grown tighter over the last few months to make room for that healthy amount of fat that was now coating his thick muscles. Though now his erection was barely visible underneath that large gut, currently sandwiched between his massive boulder of a belly and his thick, hairy thigh. The wet spot was already starting to show through his leather pants.  
  
However, Vigos had no intention of stopping the affection. He pulled the smaller man into his lap, carefully reaching out to bring his hand to his gut and he slowly leaned forward to kiss the man, much like Ryo had done on their first night. It was a slow kiss, slow in initiation and slow in progression as Vigos forced his tongue into the smaller males' mouth while also gently pulling him close, feeling his body press into his stomach. Vigos took his time refamiliarizing himself with Ryo's mouth, his tongue rolling and swatting around sometimes violently and sometimes softly before he pulled back with a soft grunt. "I am happy too. I've travelled many miles to be here. I almost wondered if I might not make it. The children have been more and more active. I think they're getting restless. I fear I am expecting them to come any day now." He paused, he hadn't broke his eye contact with Ryo this entire time.

Vigos pushed him back and Ryo thought he had done something wrong. First not enough affection, now too much? But, when Vigos explained, Ryo started to understand. The children inside of Vigos's stomach were pushing on his prostate, making him erect almost to the point of pain, and the blacksmith allowed himself to be manhandled, gently, by his lover. Still close, he let himself be moved onto the lap, the stomach practically sitting on Ryo's own lap, while the two of the looked into each other's eyes. Ryo decided it might be best for Vigos to lead.  
  
So, lead he did. The two tongues wrestling each other, the mix of strength with gentle confidence a familiar taste on Ryo's tongue, warm and wet against his mouth. He sucked on it gently, letting him explore, letting him take control. After all, he was the one carrying the babies. He would know better about this sort of thing than Ryo did. Still, the kiss was sweet, the lips warm, and the body comforting. Ryo let his hand rub over the stomach, feeling the two children within. Somehow, he was certain they were both boys, and that they would be strong like their father.  
  
Fathers.  
  
What a strange thought!   
  
"Any day now?" Ryo asked, shocked by the news. Surely he would have more time to prepare? If Vigos was moving here, then that would mean they would need...things, like a bedroom, crib, and--Oh no, how would Ryo afford all of that? He could build it, but...he didn't know anything about raising kids! A panic rose up in his chest, and would've exploded out if not for Vigos's constant eye contact, the steady breathing he could feel on his face, and the calm, gentle voice. "I...I am excited." Ryo said. "Both about seeing you, and for having the kids. And knowing that I put them...inside you...." He shuddered a little.   
  
"Pregnancy looks good on you, Vigos," he said, somewhat lamely. "I...uh..." He stammered. "I think I'm still in shock."

Then as if reading Ryo's mind. "Do not worry." He stated flatly, pushing Ryo off rather gruffly before standing. His massive erection jutted forward to the point it slightly pulled his tight pants away from his skin. Once again he brought out that pouch. "This is yours whether you make the armour or not. I have more, war spoils. And do not underestimate me. I can lift and hammer just as well as any man even in this state." Vigos brought his arms up and flexed, his massive body erupting in powerful muscle that would send an arousing terror into any many who would lay eyes on it.  
  
"I am also glad you enjoy me in this state. While I do long for battle, my chief commanded me to settle down and make plenty of children." Vigos straightened himself up and rubbed his groin with his massive meatpaws, shoving it down one leg so his pants would fit his waist properly. "Northmen's breeding ages vary. I don't know how many I have left, I could have 5 I could have 50. So I have to ask something of you, if it is not obvious already." Vigos looked down at Ryo, only half expecting an answer. He held his gut with one hand as his children began acting up again. He felt a mild contraction as well causing an involuntary tensing in his muscles before feeling his entire body relax back down again. His other hand reached out, offering a helping hand to the man still on the floor.

When Vigos flexed, Ryo felt himself coming to the conclusion that he could stare at the man for days and not get bored. The way, even when pregnant, his muscles could ripple and flex was awe-inspiring, and it drew the eye to every minute detail. From the flexing of the pecs to the arms bulging out, it was like a beautiful show just for Ryo, and Ryo alone, to enjoy. Ryo imagined Vigos on the battlefield, a mighty axe in hand, his stomach swollen this large, charging an enemy foe, mouth open in a war cry.  
  
If that wasn't arousing, Ryo didn't know what was.  
  
He watched as Vigos adjusted himself, holding his stomach with the other hand. Another very sexy pose, especially when his stomach wobbled as the kids made themselves known, fighting for space in that big stomach. Ryo thought he knew what Vigos was asking, but...he was a bit hesitant to answer. Even still, he took the hand and stood, looking at Vigos and letting the silence stretch. He knew the man wanted an answer. Ryo knew what he wanted to say, but he didn't know if he could give it.  
  
Suddenly, he realized why Vigos wanted more armor with more belly sizes.  
  
"I..." He swallowed. "I don't....know." he looked at the man's eyes. "I don't know if I can raise two kids, let alone...fifty.""

Vigos raised an eyebrow, it was rare for anyone to hesitate such an offer in his own village, especially one from someone like Vigos. It left the larger man confused. The culture and priorities of the people outside of the north were odd, if not almost insulting. Vigos found himself wondering how they managed to do anything with such a loose moral code and a lack of violence, and sex. For the men of the North if the men weren't fighting and killing each other they were relentlessly fucking and celebrating.  
  
"Are you not man enough to accept my offer? Fatherhood is a sacred rite, and an honor among our village. There are fifty men from my house to the village square who would murdera dozen men and make betrothment bands from the dead's skulls and armour made of bone for such an offer. I would not come to you if I did not think you couldn't handle it. Even more so I came to you because I had a... particular fondness, for our coupling." Vigos explained. "As well you will have me as your partner. However if you are not interested I will merely travel back to my village and allow our children to be raised there while I go off to another campaign. It is up to you." Vigos turned rolling his shoulder as he felt a small aching sensation in it. there was a large scar across his shoulder that extended down well into his pectoral that matched the large gash in the chestplate. It wasn't there 9 months ago. There was also many other scars across his body, some new, some so old not even Vigos could recall them. "However I trust the Gods to help you make the right decision. I am prepared to be your..." He paused again, trying to find the word for it, only one coming to mind- "Wife, is that what you call it? I would be proud to be your wife." Vigos said it in such a masculine and pride filled way it almost sounded comical, but also intimidating.

Ryo felt a new kind of heat bubble up inside of him, one of anger towards Vigos. He knew that men of the north had their own...customs and ways, and he knew that many of them could, to a foreigner, seem barbaric or outright bizarre. But this....this...was something all together different. To go from sweet and gentle to "There are fifty other men who would fuck me" was insulting in a way Ryo didn't know he could be insulted. How....how could Vigos even say such a thing, let alone seriously consider it?  
  
And...he challenged Ryo's masculinity.  
  
His hands clenched into fists, but...they somewhat unclenched when Vigos offered to be his wife. That was...very, very cute. Ryo's heart melted, and the rage that he had felt moments ago still burned, but gentler, not so much anger at Vigos but more...he didn't even know.  
  
So, he stood to his full height, which among the men int he village was considerable but to Vigos was quite small. Still. He was in charge in that moment. "Don't you ever, EVER insult or question my masculinity again, Vigos. I am as man as you are, if not more so, for I am the one that put two children in your belly, two children that I think are almost too big for even a man of your strength to hold!" With that, his face and tone softened. "But. This is a lot for me, you must understand. I do not mean any insult to you, or your people. I am just...overwhelmed by this." He took a deep breath. His heart told him what he wanted, but his mind told him he was rushing in.  
  
"I want you. More than anything in the world. I am just...afraid, for the children. What if I....mess it up?" Ryo's father wasn't exactly...present in his life. He didn't have a very strong father figure growing up. "I want to do right by the children, and by you." He walked up to him, and almost reached out, but stopped himself. "I want you, Vigos. More than anything. I'm just....scared."

"You have a thriving business, a steady income, you have skill king's should be clammoring to your feet for. Not only that but you have the greatest warrior for miles pregnant with your children offering a lifetime of this-" He brings one hand out and grabs Ryo's, pulling him to the spot where his chest went to his belly so he could feel both the pregnancy and his heart beat. And then with a lower, huskier tone he continues"-but also this..." He reaches out and brings and with his other hand brings Ryo's down to grasp at his massive groin. He lowers his voice further as he brings his forehead down to meet Ryo's "And you speak of fear? You have nothing to fear Ryo. Believe me when I tell you to have confidence. And more importantly, do not underestimate me. I am no delicate flower, and though as pregnant as I am, I could carry fifty more children as long as you're the father of all of them."  
  
Vigos let Ryo's hands go and wrapped his arms around the other male. One finding its place on the small of Ryo's back while the other wrapped around the back of his neck with a rough grip, his thumb coming around to wipe a streak of soot from his cheek. Vigos let Ryo's hands alone to wander but he did not speak further, and let Ryo to his thoughts as he held him.

There was sense in what the big man was speaking, Ryo could not deny that. But, even as he was in the warm embrace of the larger man, an embrace that he experienced just once before but spent the past months dreaming about longingly, he knew that Vigos wasn't hearing him. He wasn't hearing the true source of his fear. And now, even as he was smooshed up against the big man's chest and pregnant stomach, so close that he could feel the children kicking in that large dome, he found himself still scared.  
  
What if he did a bad job parenting? What if things went wrong? What if the kids turned bad, or had a defect, or...  
  
He opened his mouth to speak these concerns, to really drill it into Vigos's head was he was afraid of, what he finally felt safe enough to discuss and then--  
  
Safe. He felt safe in this embrace. Here, with Vigos, he was safe. The kids were safe. Ryo did have a good business. Vigos was impossibly strong, and he was offering Ryo a lifetime of these embraces.   
  
He could handle it.   
  
He rubbed Vigos's stomach gently, and then leaned up on tiptoe to kiss the man's bearded lips. "Yes." he said, simply. "I will do it."

Vigos let out an almost wolf like growl of possessiveness. It rumbled through his body, the reverberation went through his body like an earthquake. "Our children will be strong and hardy, they'll be the finest at whatever they do." Vigos hummed pleasantly as he pushed against Ryo's hand. "It is customary for my people to seal such an occasion with the strongest alcohol and the roughest fucking, however I may confess that I feel like I am about to pop at any moment. So I feel alcohol would be a detriment as I'm a very, VERY rowdy drunk." Vigos grins as he pulls the man tighter until he's pressing almost uncomfortably into that hairy, full belly. He can already feel the kids acting up inside of him but it feels so good to hold the man close like this.  
  
"I've dreamed of riding your cock like we did that night." Vigos whispered. "I've dreamed of you roughly reaming me almost every night since then. I thought of it on the battlefield as a goal to return to." Vigos was now rocking back and forth, his hand sliding down from Ryo's back to his ass, squeezing it. "You know that a man as hung as you is a rarity." Vigos moaned as he pressed his face down into Ryo's neck. He was better at that than he was at talking at least, his lips gently meeting Ryo's skin, his teeth just barely grazing it, his tongue licking up the remaining sweat while his hands pulled them close, his moans encouraging Ryo to explore his body.

Every word Vigos said confirmed to Ryo that he was, in fact, making the right choice going forward with this. There was really no other way to say it. He was making the right choice. Vigos was worth it, this would give him some new purpose, and he would be happy. Oh, how happy he would be.  
  
More than that though, Vigos's words were stirring up Ryo's arousal. Squeezed this tight to the man, squeezing the children between them, making them kid against Ryo in protest, was enough to get his cock, already hard at the sight of Vigos, even harder. It pushed against Vigos's thighs, the thick appendage pushing into the muscle there and finding so much to explore and feel. God, it was like the first time all over again. Hearing that Vigos dreamed of him the way Ryo had dreamed of the Northman was icing on an already sweet, sweet cake.  
  
"Please, Vigos," he said gently. "Give me room to breathe. Your stomach is too big..." he grunted, and when Vigos gave him a moment, he moved a little big backwards. Not to separate them, but to...look at Vigos's stomach all the closer. Now knowing the precious cargo, the wonders that lie inside of it....made it take on a whole new life.  
  
"It's beautiful," he said to the belly, then looking up. "You're beautiful." Two hands rubbed on the domed surface, pushing and stroking, feeling every inch of it. It was new, it was exciting, and it was Ryo's. "Do you like...being this big?"

"It's an adjustment." Vigos said in that lurid tone. He brought his hand up to grope at his stomach. "Feeling your hand rub it makes it swirl in pleasure. I do enjoy the extra mass though. Makes for good padding, very warm." Vigos hummed pleasantly as he continued. "My appetite has increased ten fold as well. My bulk is getting big everywhere. Especially my chest, though that is more due to the milk..." Vigos said, bringing a hand up to rub his fat little nipple nubs enticing a droplet of pearly white milk out of his chest.   
  
"Bellies such as these are usually reserved for Chieftains and the witch doctors of my tribe, big and round, full of beer, I may end up just developing one anyway. Life around here is far too peaceful." Vigos stood upright, his breathing was heavier now, with his guard down he was letting the pregnancy overtake him. He found himself relaxing and enjoying the worship from the smaller Ryo, and right now the desire to be utterly ravaged by the man was growing. "But overall it is no different from usual. People stare regardless." Vigos spoke a truth. He was large, taller than most men, more muscular, and now, beefier. "I'm always surprised when men so small as you have so much vigour and stamina. I've never met a man who fucks like you, especially a man not intimidated by taking on a man like me." He looked over in the direction he remembered Ryo's bedroom to be, almost as if asking if they could go there to consummate their new relationship.

Ryo followed Vigos's gaze, and saw his bedroom, just off to the side of the forge, all but calling their name. He didn't move yet though. Instead, while Vigos was still standing, Ryo got down in a squat, as if to suck Vigos's cock. But instead, he pressed his hands and lips to the man's stomach, giving it a sweet kiss and big, strong rub down. There was simply so much of it, it was hard to see it all! He kissed and rubbed and stroked and kept at it, like he couldn't get enough of it all.   
  
Because he couldn't.  
  
"Keep it," he said, in a tone that would broker no argument. "Even when a child isn't in here...don't get rid of the gut. I like it too much..." he kissed it again, before standing up and taking Vigos by the hand and leading him to the bedroom.  
  
The bedroom was exactly as it was before, somewhat small (to Vigos) but with a big, comfortable bed and some of the softest sheets money could buy. A different color than before, new ones it seemed, and freshly cleaned. Not for long though.   
  
He all but pushed Vigos onto the bed, but instead of kissing him, he went for the pec, sucking some milk out of it onto his tongue. It was warm and sweet, and somehow, masculine tasting. He sucked as much as he could, before he went to the other. "Sorry kids," he said with a smirk. "I want Daddy's milk too."

Vigos never thought about his nipples as a very sexual spot, but the second Ryo latched onto them his head rolled back and he let out a bellowing moan as the milk was sucked out of him. He reached down with both hands, gripping his gut as he grunted through his gritted teeth. "Gods!" He cried out, he hadn't realized how much pressure had developed there until this moment when it was all let out at once. His cock nearly erupted right then and he hadn't even removed his pants yet. He was glad though, it'd be a shame to waste such a load on simple foreplay. It felt like someone was rubbing his cock at the most sensitive spot but it was his nipples. He'd never experienced such a thing and it made him flex hard, which only made it gush out faster, leaving him breathless.   
  
Vigos' hand slowly rose up, finding it's way to Ryo's head and gently caressing the back of his skull as he enjoyed the attention and the soft bed. "It's been too long." He sighed heavily, referring to not only his time away from Ryo but also the last time he had gotten fucked, which was also that last time with Ryo. It was rare for anyone to see Vigos in such a state, open and vulnerable, relaxed even. Yet now he looked like he could melt into the bed. He unbuttoned his hood and tossed it across the room as he reached down and tugged at Ryo's shirt with one hand while his other hand found it's way to Ryo's crotch, palming the cock that had afflicted him with this massive ball gut.

The amount of milk he got with even a gentle suck was enough to fill Ryo's mouth--he didn't expect Vigos to be so backed up like that! But judging from the big man's reaction, he enjoyed it just as much as Ryo did! He gulped it down and went for more, feeling Vigos's entire body heat up. He half expected the giant to cum right then and there, but somehow he managed to stop himself and hold back, keeping himself ready for more. Good. If he had come so early, it would have been too easy.  
  
With his hood off, Ryo reached up and undid the band holding his hair in place, letting Vigos's beautiful blonde mane flow free past his shoulders. It was about as long as it had been last time, which was good. It was nice. He released the man's nipple and took a big grip of hair, raising it to his nose and taking a deep, deep breath of it all. Smelled manly, and of the earth. But most importantly, it smelled of Vigos.   
  
With the hand on his shirt, Ryo pulled it off over his head, tossing it to the far side of the room and exposing his own muscles. Compared to Vigos, he was small, but compared to most men, Ryo was in excellent, even amazing shape! He groaned in happy bliss as he kissed Vigos's lips again.  
  
"Will the kids mind us...fucking in front of them?" He asked with a smirk.

"The sooner they learn about sex the better." Vigos said, his voice becoming increasingly strained as Ryo paid more and more attention to his body. "They can start their own families and learn to fight and protect their kind." Vigos flinched suddenly as he felt another contraction wash over him, a dollop of milk leaked out of either of his nipples but as quickly as it came it left. Vigos didn't seem to pay much attention to it though aside from the whince. If anything it made him feel more needy. He reached out and gripped Ryo's cock in his hand through the man's shorts and stroked it through the fabrics.  
  
"I've dreamed..." Vigos grunted "Of having this inside me again." He admitted, feeling the wave of honesty wash over him was something else. He had always been such a fierce and indominable warrior, but Ryo was bringing out a whole other side of him. With Vigos' other hand he reached out and touched Ryo's chest, feeling the hard muscles in his hand. "So do you finally accept the responsibility of being a man among men, father of the Unbreakable Axe's children?" Vigos pulled Ryo up so he laid on top of him slightly, the massive gut between them. It looked even bigger when he laid down like this, the weight splaying out, still a solid ball, impossibly round, covered in beautiful blonde hair.  
  
"Please say yes, I do not think I could live without your cock coring out my hole like an axe into my being." Vigos grunted, the words were needy, but they were true, and they sounded manly coming from such a titan. Especially with his incredibly deep voice, each syllable rumbling through the frame of the bed.

Vigos had a voice that you [i]felt[/i] in addition to hearing, and when he got needy, his voice seemed to drop even deeper, to the point where Ryo swore he could feel it in his chest more than in his ears. He listened to Vigos's words, all while sucking any milk that leaked from that big teat. The body spasmed under him, but Ryo just assumed it was from the touch and the intimacy, rather than any sign of children on the way. After all, Ryo never expected to have a family. He was not well versed in these things.  
  
Laying atop Vigos's massive ball of a stomach, he leaned over it, pressing his lips to Vigos in between his words. He smiled and slipped his tongue into his mouth at the last sentence, about the axe. "You're mine, Vigos," he said, his own voice low and seductive, rumbling not to the extent of Vigos, but damn close. "Now that you're here, I'm never letting you out of my sight. You, the children, this big belly," he slapped it, not hard, but enough to punctuate the point. "You're mine."  
  
He smirked. It was the smirk that kept Vigos up at night, it was the kind of smirk that could drive a grown man wild with lust. Ryo's lips stretched, teeth cutting through his mouth as if by a blade. "I'm going to fuck you. And you're going to scream." Another kiss, a possessive, dominant one that pushed Vigos's head into the bed, before Ryo slid down, kissing Vigos's thick chest, sucking a bit more milk, and then kissing and licking over his domed belly. A kick hit Ryo in the mouth, and he sucked on the spot.   
  
He reached the end of the bed, and picked up Vigos's legs. He spread them wide, exposing the pucker, and pushed his clothed cocktip to the edge. Then, he reached down, pulling down his pants, and exposing the huge babymaker. Was it...larger than Vigos remembered? He pushed the tip into the tight hole. "Ask me," Ryo said. "For more children, Vigos."

The solid plunk sound and the reverberation as Ryo's hand smacked into the taught, heavy skin had Vigos moaning. It was the last time Vigos looked away from Ryo for a long while as his head pushed back into the pillow to his back. When he looked back down Ryo was on his mouth, he felt Ryo's erection press into his gut, the twins kicked at it as the pressure on their living space was increased, smacking the cock that gave them life through the man that was carrying them. Vigos watched with heavy breath as Ryo descended. His mouth hung agape as breath entered and exited steadily.  
  
"Please Ryo, do not tease me. Take pity." Vigos moaned, wriggling his hips lower, he sounded like an addict. "I will give you as many children as you want, just be one with me." Vigos's cock was sitting upright, the huge, veiny thing jumped forth from the thick bush of hair, it normally was angle up at full mass but it was now pressed against the rotund belly that now adorned Vigos' body. Vigos was large, larger than most men in that department, even among his own people. Ryo? He was larger. Vigos looked almost desperate after a moment. Another contraction came, making him grunt and his body tightened again. "I need you in me, I need your children in me. I have never felt more complete than with you, Blacksmith. I fear you have ruined me, not only my hole, it cannot crave anything but yours now, but my soul. I need you so badly." Vigos moaned as precum spurted out of his cock, drizzling down in thick globs down his beautiful shaft, mixing in with the hair on his heft balls before dripping onto Ryo's own cock, teasing Vigos' hole.  
  
"Make me your woman, please, my friend, I beg you." Vigos let out a loud cry, it didn't sound too dissimilar from his war cry. The house even tremored with the confession.

Imagine that. A big, muscled warrior who slayed countless men, laying on a bed and begging a small man to fuck him. Not only beg, but was reduced to an addictive need. Ryo felt his heart hammer in his chest, and his malehood swell up in response, pushing against, but not inside that hole as Vigos spoke. Each word, layered with need, desire, and a sexy squirming, made Ryo's cock throb all the harder. Vigos's whole body twitched, and he cried out, eyes closed, sweat starting to streak his body.   
  
"You're mine," Ryo said again. "Forever."  
  
He pushed his cock into that hole, slowly, but it was so tight and Ryo was so big. He grunted with the effort--it was like trying to squeeze a fat hand into poorly made gauntlets. But, Ryo would manage, for he needed to pump more of that seed into his lover and to give him more babies. Inch by painful inch he slipped further in, his cock spurting hot pre into the sensitive innards. "You are going to give me so many babies," Ryo said, his voice rumbling now alongside him. "You are going to be full of my children from now until the end of days." Another inch, then two. "You are going to beg me to fill you with more, because you are only whole when I fuck you. My children growing inside you are just a reminder of how much you need me. Need me every day of your life."  
  
He got his cock all the way in, the base of his hips pressed up against Vigos's hole. Painfully stretched. "But...you are not my woman," Ryo said. "You are my MAN, and you are going to give me everything I've wanted."  
  
Another spasm. Vigos's whole body squirmed on his dick. While inside, Ryo reached to a nearby nightstand and dug inside. A big bottle of whiskey emerged, and he took a long draught of it. Then, he slowly pulled back, not all the way, but a good portion, before sliding back in, faster.

Vigos' face was scrunched. His hips lifted ever so slightly. Ryo had a surprising strength to him, he had to have it to support Vigos' massive mass. His breath sounded more and more like gasps of desperation. His body was being contorted in a way it hadn't been for nine months, and he could feel it stretching out in his spine. It became apparent just how Ryo knocked him up, now more than ever. When Ryo was fully inside him Vigos could feel him press against the tight pressurized barrier that separated his womb, and their children, from the rest of his entrance. he could feel it press into him with a heavy thump and it made his eyes roll back into his head as that cock prodded his sensitive womb.   
  
"Fucking Gods almighty, it feels like you're cleaving me in two with a broadsword." Vigos moaned, feeling his legs begin to press into his gut, forcing them to spread wider to accommodate the belly between them. His cock was now sandwiched between Ryo's abs and his own belly, spurting violently. Vigos could feel it, the sheer size of Ryo's cock pressing into his prostate so much it was forcing his cum out, thick, white globs of pure ecstasy. Vigos' watched as Ryo opened the flask and took a drank, he waited until he was finished until he snatched the bottle himself, bringing it to his lips and downing the whole thing in multiple, long, drawn out gulps. He discarded the bottle to the side of the bed before looking back up at Ryo, the taste of alcohol on his tongue and the smell radiating with his breath.

Ryo was surprised to see Vigos take hold of the bottle and drain it--seemed that he was still a big strong, masculine man after all, and could take what he wanted when the mood struck him. But, he swallowed it in record time, and tossed it to the side, now smelling of alcohol on his breath with each heavy exhale. Ryo couldn't help but smirk. Seemed that alcohol would not harm the children. And if it did, they seemed so far along it would hardly matter. "Do you need another, Vigos?" he asked, as he squeezed the man's cock between belly and ab. Each breath Ryo took making his abs ripple in an intoxicating way, sliding up and down that man's big cock. "I know how you like alcohol."  
  
Despite this, Ryo did go for another when he was wedged fully, once again, inside Vigos, taking a long draught himself of hte stuff, feeling the burn travel down inside him. While Vigos may have been spurting cum, Ryo had not, yet. He was close though, so certain he would pop at any moment, if he wasn't careful.  
  
Fortunately, careful was his middle name.  
  
He pushed himself in again, in and out, forming a rhythm now. It was never easy, Vigos was too tight for that, but he was getting easier each time. He felt himself bump into the womb, which he now understand what that was, and he groaned as the tip of his cock brushed it, knowing that children were so very close now. When Vigos went to grab the bottle, Ryo pulled just out of his reach. "Uh-uh. Praise me first, Vigos."

The ensuing grunt that came from Vigos' mouth was that of frustration. He wanted ever so much to just outright be ravaged by the cock, but at the same time it was already hard enough to breath and he could feel his body locking up again and again. The contractions getting closer the more Ryo moved around, fucking his insides, but it felt so goddamned good. Vigos' hole was like a warm velvet sleeve, wrapping around that fleshpipe like it was made for it. It jerked and moved and tightened even tighter when a contraction came. Vigos wasn't much for bottoming before but his ass milked that cock like a well experienced hole. Ryo's was so large it was more like a wave, first coming from the bottom and slowly tightening around his entrance ring before moving upward, slowly until his insides were as tight as they could be around it, squeezing the tip, causing the swollen barrier to push right up against the head. If they weren't careful Ryo might even fuck straight through into the womb.  
  
"Ryo please, what more can I say? You are my god, my husband, the father of my children." Vigos growled, another contraction coming, causing his hole to grow almost so tight that it pushed Ryo's cock out a bit. "You're cock is so fucking huge that it makes ME, the fucking Giant of the North whimper like a goddamned child." Vigos groaned, his arm flailing to his side, nearly knocking over the table while the other reached backwards, gripping the bedframe. His massive bicep flexed. Sweat was rolling down his forehead, his body hair matted to him like he had just gotten out of the bath, his big round belly was beginning to shine in the light flying in through the window. Despite it being fairly cool outside there was almost a misty quality to the room.

Ryo smirked, and pushed the bottle down to Vigos, to take if he so desired. He placed it on the man's stomach, and there it would stay, if he desired to take it, or just let it shatter to the ground. It was up to him. What wasn't up to him, was what happened next. When Vigos's body squeezed, so tight, on Ryo's cock, the blacksmith growled low in his throat. It was almost as if Vigos's body was rejecting it, or worse, challenging his cock to go in. Ryo wouldn't have that, and he sure as shit wasn't about to back down from a challenge. His smirk changed to one of determination, and as Vigos's body contracted once more around his cock, Ryo pushed himself STRAIGHT UP and inside.  
  
"Ugh..." The body tightened again, as if to push him out. "No you don't."  
  
He moved faster now, quickly building up a firm, speedy rhythm, his cock moving in and out now, as if Ryo was showing it who was boss. In, out, in, out, he moved, the force of it enough to make wet sounding smacking sounds as his hips struck Vigos's thighs. Again, again, again, enough to make Vigos bounce on the bed, his hands on the frame squeezing it so tight, the whole bed shook. Ryo was moving fast now, and the contractions got faster around him. Ryo didn't know what it was--in his state, he was barely thinking--but he knew one thing.  
  
He was in charge, not Vigos's body.  
  
SMACK SMACK SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK went Ryo's cock, his hips leaving Vigos with a bruised ass as he moved quick, a piledriver like the hammer Ryo swung. And then, suddenly, without warning, Ryo cried out, his voice filling the room and echoing off the walls.  
  
He came, hard. His cum splashing against the womb's door, threatening to rip it open.

Vigos' was moaning loudly all throughout. His hand had kept hold onto the bed frame, smashing into the walls repeatedly, his knuckles barely took any damage but now there was a fist shaped indention into the brick wall of the bedroom and a hand shaped indention on the frame where he was grabbing it. His other hand was wrapped around his massive belly, despite him being so utterly huge and massive his single arm barely managed to span even half of the length of his massive gut, just trying to keep it in place as the children, swirling in liquid inside him sloshed around. Even the milk in his chest was uncomfortably shaking with the earthquake. lex all he wanted but he could feel the massive mounds threaten to smack him in the face as they bounced up and down.  
  
"FUCK! HEAVENS!" Viggos cried out, feeling his bruised womb entrance starting to give. The babies were on their way, he could feel it, it was only a matter of seconds, the question is would Ryo let him give birth or would he require another fuck from his new manbride.  
  
"Ryo-" He began, his voice full of breathy air. It sounded almost like a moaning gasp. He looked down, his jizz had stained the front of Ryo's chest already. The bed was wet with their sweat and juices. Just as he was about to continue he felt another one, the worst contraction of all, his hole tightening, pushing out a good fourth of Ryo's cock along with a hefty amount of cum, His water didn't burst but anything more and it would. Viggos could feel it. These boys were eager to get out and see their new daddies.

Ryo had his orgasm, and hearing Vigos's voice cry out in both pleasure and pain had been worth all the effort he had put into fucking the big man. He sprayed his cum everywhere inside of Vigos, and if not for Ryo being so huge and Vigos's hole being so tight, it would have splashed on the sheets. As it was, Vigos's stomach swelled up with the stuff being forced inside of him, splashing against the womb entrance and very nearly breaking open the water.  
  
But, it didn't.  
  
He felt Vigos squeeze up, his cock getting pushed out nearly a forth, and a bit of semen leaked out onto the bed, and onto Ryo's thigh. Ryo groaned, that was good, but...and he would never admit this, but he hadn't had any release since Vigos had left him 9 months ago. No man had excited Ryo, and sure he had been hard at night thinking of Vigos, he couldn't bring himself to orgasm. To say that one explosive cum wasn't enough was an understatement. "Vigos," Ryo said through grit teeth. "Your ass keeps rejecting me. I refuse to let it win."   
  
With strength surprising for one of Ryo's size, even though he was still quite a sizeable man, he reached under Vigos's armpits and lifted him. "Roll over," Ryo commanded, leaning up and into Vigos's ear. "I want to ride you like a dog." When Vigos hesitated, Ryo's eyes flashed.  
  
"NOW."

Vigos was about to open his mouth, but the demandingness of Ryo made his skin crawl in the best way possible. He was huffing now, it was the only noise he made as he turned around, even the great Vigos had trouble with this new mass. He was warn out, his cock was now half hard, his balls drained, dangling loosely in their massive sack. He managed to make it to the position after a brief few moments. His belly hung low and heavy, forcing his back to arch slightly. He brought one arm up to rest it on the back of the bed frame. He was heaving heavily. His gut was so massive that in this position it nearly sunk to the bed. The entire thing was seeping in closer to his massive weight.   
  
"Ryo, The chidlren, close..." Vigos grunted, unable to form proper sentences in his muddled state. He was finding it hard to think around Ryo, something about the man made him feel dull. His mind was in a sexual fog. He reached back, gripping one of his massive ass cheeks, spreading it wide, showing Ryo the winking pucker that leaked with the man's cum. It looked like Vigos was begging for another but he was trying to alert Ryo to the impending contraction that would inevitably force him into labor. Vigos' heart was pounding though, and he knew that his duty as this man's mate was to satisfy him sexually, regardless of the time or place. Vigos couldn't say no to Ryo, even if he wanted to say no, he wouldn't.

The children were close, huh? Well, obviously. They were right here, stuffed in Vigos's belly. And making quite a lot of noise about it as well. The stomach kept squirming, and the way in which Vigos's ass was refusing the man was making him almost crazy with desire. As Vigos assumed his position, jis belly squished between the pillows and the hard wall, Ryo was given a clear view of his prize. A winking pucker, leaking cum. Seemed that Vigos wanted round two as well.  
  
Unlike the first time, Ryo did not go slow. He came up behind Vigos, wrapped his hands around the heavy pecs and chest, and pulled him close on the bed, bending him backwards. His cock, still hard and pushed tight into the hole, created an airtight plug. Vigos was covered in sweat, and Ryo tasted it as he kissed the back of his lover's neck. But more than that, he pushed himself inside his target, slamming his hips and cock and balls right in, getting up to speed in no tiime.  
  
"Fuck," Ryo groaned, his voice in Vigos's ear, his breath hot. "This feels incredible...Riding the unbreakable axe....I can't wait for the children to come, and then to fill you once more."

That did it for Vigos, three thrusts and he was screaming, moaning bloody murder. The cock slammed into his prostate which forced him to violently cum, his urethra distending with the large globs shot from his cocks onto the sheets below. Thrust four slammed right into his womb wall, busting the water, lubricating his hole to the point he could be as tight as steel and Ryo's cock could slam in and out with ease. But then it was thrust five that finally made Vigos lose his mind. There was nothing separating the cock from the womb now, the swollen entrance had busted, his water had broken, and Ryo thrust in so hard he pierced it, sliding up into the birthing canal, an incredibly warm, tight sleeve that hugged his cockhead, squirming around it with an amazing friction.  
  
"I'm in labor!" Vigos finally cried out. His long, blond hair flowing in front of his face as he gasped and whimpered. His massive frame shook as an intense contraction shook through his body and he could feel them, the children slipping downward. He tried holding it off just for a moment, holding it so Ryo would have enough time to get off. It was his duty as a lover. Vigos' body turned beat read as he roared like a dragon, sweat dripping off his forehead like rain from a raincloud. Vigos couldn't see straight, though he didn't know if that was the labor affecting him or the fact that his hole was getting so stretched out by the man he wanted to devote his being to and made him so incredibly happy, happy enough to compensate for the fact he wouldn't die in battle like he had always dreamed as a child.

Not even their first night, when they fucked for what felt like hours, did Vigos scream like he screamed then. It didn't take long and the big man was crying out, his voice echoing through the room and no doubt through the village outside. Each thrust brought out a bigger scream, and Ryo kept at it, because, when he went deep enough, he felt something incredible.  
  
The birthing canal tickled the edge of his cockhead, giving it the best, softest, smoothest friction ever.   
  
Vigos could have shouted anything, and Ryo would have been powerless to stop. As it was, he pushed in harder, as if to get further up the birthing canal. He would cum in there, he would cum directly in Vigos's womb. He knew it. It all clicked, but thoughts didn't connect. There was only the thrusting, only the sex, and only rhe desire to shoot his load straight up into the kids.  
  
SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK "VIGOS!"  
  
Cum blasted up, right into Vigos's womb, effectively plugging him up while it sprayed. And sprayed. And sprayed!

RYO!" Vigos' deep voice joined in. He was now pressed heavily into the wall, his face smushed against the brick while his hands desperately tried to support himself. His body shaking. He looked like he was in a tsunami he was so wet, everywhere. He felt so fucking full of cum, and the jizz was now lubricating the cannal, which was now violently pushing against Ryo's dick. Vigos' own cock was spent, hanging limp with how many times he came, but that didn't matter with Ryo, Ryo had this way of fucking the cum out of him even without orgasms, he could just feel it spew forth in a constant stream, even now it drizzled out it thick globs onto the bed beneath him which was now soaked in their sexual liquids.   
  
With one thick thump Vigos felt the first twin drop into it and slide, smacking into Ryo's dick head first. "I'M IN LABOR YOU FOOL!" Vigos felt his arms collapse, as his muscles continued to push on their own. Vigos let out a moan as he felt his pelvic bone prepare to widen to let through two fully grown, healthy boys. But he could feel Ryo's fat cock acting like a plug, and all the pushing in the world wouldn't be able to get it out, especially with all that incredibly sticky, thick jism. Vigos would like nothing more than to enjoy the afterglow of a legendary fuck, but children weren't exactly known for their patience no matter what state they were in.

Something smacked into Ryo's cock, and he pushed back against it, so determined was he to keep himself inside of Vigos for as long as possible, as if Vigos could up and disappear at any moment. His head collapsed into Vigos's shoulder, and his moan was interrupted only by Vigos's shout right in his ear.  
  
Labor. LABOR?!  
  
What bumped into him made sense! "Oh gods, I'm so sorry!" Ryo said, jumping up and all but yanking himself out of him! "I'm so sorry! What can I do? What do I need to get you?"

After six gruelling hours Vigos sat on their matrimonial bed, two healthy ten pound boys were attached to Vigos' chest, suckling away at their father's milk. His massive legs spread wide. Vigos never thought he would ever feel this exhausted but he did. He was drenched in cum and sweat as the two babies, freshly cleaned, silently ate their first meal with a ravenous appetite, just like Vigos. The father sat with a slightly blank expression on his face. There wasn't much on his mind, just how they both were going to fit in this bed. It was a large bed, but Vigos already took up a majority of it. He'd make one out of wood in the morning. Plenty of trees to fell, and this region was notorious for its thick, almost metal like trees. In his mind he was already devising a way to chop down several and carve out a glorious bed, a gift to his new husband. And then maybe he'd start on adding a new addition to the home. But now it was late and Vigos was weary, he could already feel the sleep in his eyes over taking him.

Ryo walked in a few moments later, smiling to himself as he viewed the wonderful sight before him. His huge lover, sitting on the bed, with two big babies sucking at his pecs, drinking their first meal heavily. Ryo though they looked like Vigos, or at least, one did. One had Ryo's darker hair, but the other had a long mane of beautiful blonde, just like his father. It was beautiful.  
  
Ryo held a warm towel and quietly approached, and started to wipe down Vigos's legs, a place that he felt would disturb his lover the least as he rested. Funny how, in bed, Ryo assumed control, but out here, he seemed a bit awkward, as if uncomfortable with this role. Guess there were layers to him.  
  
He and Vigos's eyes met. Ryo leaned up and kissed his lips. "They're beautiful," he said, gently. "Do you...have a name?"

Vigos looked to his right and to his left and then back at Ryo. "This one looks like a wild child. Ragnall would suit him. This other one looks strong and sturdy, like a York." Vigos said before looking up at Ryo. "What say you?" He spread his legs wider, one slipping off the bed while the other hit the bedpost at the foot of the bed. His body easily stretched across its length. He pulled his foot upwards slightly then, flashing his winking, cum leaking pucker at Ryo, it lookedlike it was having trouble closing up after the number Ryo did to it.  
  
Now Vigos body resembled what it did before, however his abs were still not visible, a mild belly took their place, still solid, but not large enough to outmatch his pecs just yet. With his free hand he reached over to the untouched bottle of whiskey he hadn't accepted earlier and took a hefty swig of it, cursing how small and cumbersome the southern bottles were. He'd have to brew his own at this rate.

Ryo nodded as Vigos pronounced their names. Considering Ryo went from single to father of two in six hours, he didn't have time to actually prepare names in advance. Those names sounded wonderful though, and rubbed the top of the babies' heads gently. "Those names sound perfect." He looked at their daddy, his body still a mess but looking more like he once did, the two kids, suckling his pec and he realized something.  
  
This is his life now.  
  
He smiled. "It's perfect." He repeated, kissing Vigos on the bearded lips once more.


	2. The Very Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after...

The very next day Vigos was already up and about. He wore even less now, despite the relative coolness he simply wore a pair of fur arm guards, heavy leather boots, and what could barely be called a loincloth. He hauled out a sizable greataxe and took to sharpening it before even Ryo had awoken. The sound of him felling the steelwood trees outside was a constant all day. He chopped, chopped, and chopped away all day. There were periods in which he stopped, usually for some odd hours even and he'd pop in to the house to tell Ryo he was going into town to buy some supplies, then it was back to chopping. Vigos took to the land like he took to a war, attacking it with everything he had. Despite his body being changed from the pregnancy he didn't seem even mildly phased. His chest had swollen ridiculously between him feeding the twins and the constant milk production they looked massive and muscular. His gut had decreased, his abs weren't visible still but his belly wasn't nearly as large or intimidating. More than a few people in town looked at him oddly when he had literally just yesterday walked through looking like he had swallowed a small bear cub whole.  
  
The only break Vigos allowed himself to take was occasional milking and care breaks for the kids who were surprisingly well behaved, quiet. Even when they cried picking them up seemed to calm them considerably. But they had been laid down for bed for more than an hour now and dawn was upon the land and Vigos was still swinging away outside. His "supplies" rested at the side. He had visited the local trading post and bought the strongest alcohol he could find and as much of it as he could. It culminated into six barrels of it, and by the looks of it he had already worked his way through most of one. His personal jug that hung upon his waist, tugging his loincloth down ever so slightly as he swung away. Again, despite the cold, he was covered in sweat as he worked. But even he recognized it was about time to head to bed. He brought the axe down one last time, cleaving another tree in half so that he could fashion some boards out of it. He pulled his jug from his waist, the string becoming harder to shake loose as he became more inebriated. Unlike this morning however his gut had grown.  
  
A jug held around 5 gallons itself, but the barrel he had been drinking from was ten times that and he had almost cleaned it out. His gut pushed very far out, each movement causing it to jiggle slightly. It wasn't nearly as firm as it had been when he was pregnant, however it kept the same round form as it was. Now it was more like a large, firm pillow.  
  
"Gods" Vigos groaned as he looked down at himself, the bronze liquid staining not only his beer but his chest hair as well. He was horny, tired, and not nearly drunk enough. He shook his jug, feeling that it was only half empty and brought it up to his lips, cleaning it out before tossing it back over by the bucket. He walked over to his horse and brought out yet another one, but this one was filled with fine Northern Whiskey that one of his comrades brewed years upon years ago. The thickest alcohol he'd ever had. Opening it up alone let out an incredibly putrid smell that could melt the hairs off a weaker man. He brought it to his lips and sipped it more carefully before walking over to the barrel he'd been taking from all day and tipping off the new flask with the liquid, swearing to himself. The drink in these lands tasted like piss but they didn't have nearly the same kick to them. No wonder all the men were so small and weak. He wondered what Ryo might have been like if only he had real alcohol to drink growing up.

Despite his whole life being turned upside down over night, life still had a way of going on. Ryo opened the shop the same way he usually did, and it seemed that Vigos had a mission and would stop at nothing to take care of it. A few customers commented on Ryo's new 'friend' was around town, buying all of their alcohol, but Ryo told them with no small amount of pride that such a man was Vigos, he was his husband, and that he would be staying around here for quite some time. More than once, Vigos returned to feed the kids, and Ryo would take a break from work to sneak a peek at the massive man feeding them, holding them to his chest and looking serene and at peace. It was almost hard to imagine him as a great warrior when he was like that. So gentle, so happy looking.  
  
Ryo wanted to fuck him so bad.  
  
Every time he walked in, Vigos looked a little larger, a little more bloated. Most recently, when he walked in, Ryo heard some definite sloshing, and thought Vigos was carrying a water jug. But no! His gut was just getting bigger, bloating up, and looking soft. Ryo couldn't help but stare, and he and Vigos shared a look that said "tonight, I'll fuck you til you break," but they did not speak of it.  
  
The sun started to set, and Ryo closed up his shop. The children were alarmingly well behaved, and went to sleep easily. He was locking up the shop and putting away some tools when he walked around and saw Vigos. His stomach was bloated up fiercely, his hair straining, his chest looking big and strong and impossibly masculine. He just cracked open the lid of some barrel, the foulest stench Ryo had ever smelled hitting his nostrils. He realized, with some surprise, that it was alcohol. And that the jug resting next to it once contained the same! Vigos had drained a five gallon jug of beer like he was nothing! And judging from his grumbling, he was not even a bit drunk.   
  
Ryo's cock, which had been aching all day, sprung to attention. "Vigos," he said, leaning on the wall. "Is there five gallons of beer stewing in your belly right now?"

"Beer! Don't speak of this horse piss as beer. This is an insult to alcohol." Vigos grumbled as he shook the jug he was holding and placed it on top of the barrel before grabbing the other jug and refilling it as well. "I'd fuck a horse for some real beer, however if the horses down here are anything like the drink then I'd be afraid of breaking the horse." Vigos reattached the jug to his hip before turning to Ryo. He looked him up and down a bit before a bright grin appeared on his face and he took a step, approaching him as closely as his belly would allow. there was an audible sloshing noise, like a balloon filled with liquid as Vigos moved.  
  
"My love, there's more than five gallons, I've pissed at least a quarter of it out, but gods I barely feel even the slightest bit drunk." Vigos grumbled, his tone surprisingly soft. He raised his hands up and brushed across his lover's shoulders. Vigos was hard as well, though it was hard to tell with him. His cock was always in one state or another of hardness, sticking out, threatening to bust whatever he wore. It was a tender moment, at least until Vigos let out a loud burp. Loud enough to upset a flock of nearby birds which could be heard flapping and cawing as they flew away from the loud noise.  
  
"Well, maybe I do feel it slightly, but not nearly enough." Vigos turned, bringing out the other bottle filled with the northern brew and helf it out to Ryo. "This, this is a man's drink." He grinned happily. "It was a parting gift I received before I left. It's the kind of drink that'll put hair on your chest." He smiled brightly, almost as if he expected it to literally put hair on Ryo's chest, albeit it was just alcohol, very, very, very strong alcohol.

Ryo was the type to enjoy a beer or two after work at the local pub--not necessarily to get drunk, but to take the edge off and relax after a long day in the forge. He never suspected that what he was getting could be considered weak, but he supposed Vigos knew what he was talking about. Ryo had seen Vigos only somewhat drunk once, the first they met nine months ago. Guess the man liked his drink. Or rather, good drink.   
  
Vigos walked over, and Ryo reached out for him. It was a tender moment, Ryo found himself still struggling to comprehend that this big man was not only here, but was also his. It was still hard to believe. Just about when Ryo was to go in for a kiss, Vigos released a belch loud enough that Ryo swore they heard it in the next town over. Certainly the birds did as they took off. A beat, and then Ryo laughed. "Good one, my love," he said, leaning in to kiss a small kiss on those bearded lips. If he minded the smell, he didn't show it. He rubbed Vigos's bloated stomach with the same tenderness he did the night before, pushing his fingers in. This time, there was some give. "You are amazing, my love. Five gallons or more...inside this belly."  
  
What he did mind though was the smell of the stuff Vigos handed it. It was rank, and the drink was more solid than liquid. He raised it to his lips, took a small sip, and felt the burn immediately.  
  
"That's...That's a strong drink!" Ryo stammered, handing it back over to Vigos. "You prefer that stuff?" Ryo's mind was already turning with some ideas though. Vigos's stomach was making it hard to think of much else...

Vigos had a silent answer for Ryo; He simply took the bottle and brought it to his lips, kicking back his head, one, two, three, four large gulps before he broke with his intimate kiss of the bottle and burped again, this time more intentionally so. "Now this, is something I can get drunk off of." He said with a big grin on his face. He capped the jug and wiped the sweat from his head as he walked back over to the barrels and stacked the unused ones over to the side. He reached into his loin cloth and hauled out his dick and began pissing onto the ground next to the house.   
  
"I'll have to brew my own. Our children can't drink this ass water. They need fine mead and absinthe." Vigos said as the incredibly heavy flow of yellow liquid hit the ground with such audible force that it started making a divot in the soft ground before hitting the hard stone foundation. It was hard to even see his own dick over his gut but he seemed used to it. He hadn't been well acquainted with his cock for the better part of the last six months so aiming without looking was becoming easier and easier. What he was not used to is the softness of his belly. His pregnant gut had been hard as a rock, barely able to give at all. This one was still firm but it was much much softer, it drooped ever so slightly and hauling his loin cloth back over his cock was a bit hard, especially in his now tipsy state. He turned around, one hand holding his loin cloth, his thumb cupping his massive nutsack while the other held his fat cock. His massive arms cupped his stomach, framing it like a painting. Vigos looked up at Ryo, mildly embarrassed and also seeking help.

Ryo could manage a sip of the stuff, but Vigos swallowed several gulps of it with the same force a dying man gives to water. Several gulps, a belch that Ryo swore was for is benefit, and then Vigos was off to take a piss in the ground. Explains where he had been pissing all day. Ryo was about to say they had a spot for such things, but...he couldn't. Not with that massive dick on display,spraying a yellow stream on the dirt, making a mess. Clearly, he had been using that spot all day given how wet it was. Damn.  
  
Then, he tried to get his loincloth back into place, and whether it was the drink, the belly, or his being far too large for it, he was unable to cover it. Instinct took over then, and Ryo took control of the situation. "Take it off," he demanded. "Rip it off. You won't be needing it today." As Vigos tossed it aside, Ryo approached his lov--husband, and pressed himself against the big belly. "I want to see [i]all[/i] of you." He then kissed Vigos on the lips, but unlike the gentle touch from moments ago, this was a forceful move. Ryo's tongue dug itself into Vigos's mouth, tasting the beer and the foul drink he downed, and Ryo knew Vigos wasn't the only one getting drunk.  
  
Then, Ryo got down on his knees, bringing his head to belly-level with Vigos's gut. He pushed his his face into it, the hair smooth and the gut warm. "Drink." He commanded. "As much as you can."

The fabric snapped without much effort. Vigos was caught off guard and found himself immediately obeying the sudden dominance that overcame Ryo. He also almost wanted to correct him, it was almost night time.  
  
Vigos looked surprised but he didn't complain, He was happy Ryo liked him like this, it meant that he had more of a breeding drive than other men. Vigos brought his spare jug to his lips and tilted his head back, and began gulping it down. The sound of him breathing heavily as he did so could be heard, the heavy, gulping swallows filled the air around them as he did so. Vigos' body was incredibly warm. The man was like a campfire, his body heat easily beat out the cold, and even while in a resting state like this sweat rolled down his body, the smell of sweat mixed with the scent of fresh cut wood and soot that filled the air around them.  
  
The sloshing noise only got louder, and there was even a mild rumbling as he continued to swallow, he was already close to becoming the same size he had been with the twins. Almost. It started swelling almost uncomfortably as he did so, widening especially, becoming heavier and pressing against the hard intrusion of Ryo pressing against him. At first Vigos didn't miss a drop, but as his head tilted back further and further he let out a few muddled burps, spilling it across his cheeks and onto his beard and shoulders before finishing off the whole 5 gallons.  
  
As soon as it was finished he parted with the bottle, gasping for breath. "Bah-" he tried to say something but was interrupted with another loud burp. "You would have me run around in nothing but my boots? what would the townsfolk say? Do southerners have no concept of shame?" Vigos asked genuinely as he dropped the empty jug with a clunk as he leaned on the half empty barrel next to him. His cock was achingly hard now, he still had some piss inside him but it wasn't coming out when he was erect. Now a different liquid streamed from his cock, leaking onto Ryo's clothing as it pressed into his chest.

Vigos's stomach was becoming a symphony for Ryo to hear, and he couldn't believe that Vigos actually downed a second five gallon jug, and of that thick, foul stuff no less! Ryo kept listening, and pressing his lips to the domed surface, showering it in kisses and even licking along, using his tongue to taste Vigos's big navel, made bigger by the all the alcohol sloshing inside of him. Ryo loved Vigos like this, and ran his fingers over the dome, pushing and prodding, even coaxing a belch or two out of it.   
  
"We have shame," Ryo answered. "But right now, I care little for such things." He looked up over Vigos's stomach. "Besides, you hardly wear more than that anyway." He slapped Vigos's belly, hard, hearing it slosh under his palm. "Ooooh, that's good..." Ryo said, his own cock making a mess in his pants.  
  
He stood up, and kissed Vigos on the lips, his cock pushing against Vigos's stomach, making the mess known to the larger, stronger man. Ryo's tongue once more vanished into his mouth, taking control with a kiss, tasting more alcohol than ever inside Vigos's mouth. It must've been getting to Ryo, because he got an idea.  
  
Separating with a kiss, he picked up the jug and went back to the barrel, filling it once more. When it was full, he raised it to his own lips, took a hearty gulp, and felt it burn all the way down. He burped himself, then lifted the jug to Vigos's lips. "Drink." He commanded.  
  
"Wouldn't want to waste good alcohol."

Vigos groaned as he took the bottle while wrapping his arm around Ryo, pulling him in close and so tight he felt the pressure might hurt him. "But husband, I want my manhood to be yours and yours alone. But I will do what you wish of me. I am your mate. I cook when you command, I drink when you ask, and I bend over to fuck only when you ask of it, whenever you ask of it." Vigos took a single gulp before locking lips with Ryo once more, swishing the mix of alcohol and spit in between their mouths before parting. Vigos gulped what was left of his half and then took another hearty gulp. He muttered something in his own northern tongue, it sounded harsh and cold but he said it with a sweet smile. "My mate. I am yours." He took a moment to simply stare into Ryo's eyes, smiling at him.   
  
"May I confess something?" Vigos asked quietly. His face burned slightly red though it was hard to tell if it was embarrassment or the beer causing it. He was definitely getting drunk now. His massive frame wobbled, his grip on Ryo was stabilizing him a bit but not much. He brought the bottle up and took another two gulps. each mouthful making a splash into his gullet like rocks falling into a pool of water, the vibrations rattling through his being and into Ryo's

Vigos's words were music to Ryo's ears. They made him feel loved, but also powerful. Vigos was saying he would do anything for Ryo, no matter what he asked. Ryo didn't have to say the same, he could see in Vigos's eyes that he knew it. Ryo was about to kiss him again before going to the back door when Vigos looked at him with a quiet question and a serious look in his eye.  
  
That was...unusual.  
  
Ryo kissed him, sucked on his tongue a little, before nodding. "Of course, my love. You can confess anything. There is nothing you could do that would diminish my love for you. What is on your mind?" Despite his serious words, Ryo's cock ached to put in its "Home" inside Vigos.

"I stroked myself thinking about you earlier today. I said I was going into town but I was hoping you'd take me." Vigos huffed as he still was recovering from drinking so much, his chest rising and falling exaggeratedly but steadily. The pressure in fact caused a bit of milk to leak out, joining the salty sweaty hairs on his pectorals. "I couldn't finish so I tried fingering myself but even then..." Vigos pulled Ryo even tighter against him, Vigos' hand wandering to Ryo's ass to grip it firmly, lifting him slightly off the ground, just enough so they were eye level.   
  
"It was the weakest orgasm of my life, a pale imitation of you but I felt no relief. I only craved your cock more. I fear you may have ruined me." On top of the sloshing Vigos' heart was pounding heavily in his chest, his cock stood straight up, a massive totem, a testament to how much he needed Ryo. The massive giant of a man shifted, pressing Ryo into the wall of his house, pressing his cock and belly into the man as he leaned into him. "I need you so bad, my husband. If you felt my hole right now it would be quaking and red with desire." Vigos moaned as he pressed his lips into Ryo's neck. But paused, backing up as he tilted the bottle against his lips once more, chugging, chugging, chugging, with Ryo pressed between the wall and his gut, held up by the colossal thigh against his crotch. Vigos didn't finish it in one go this time, but he came damn near close. "I don't think I can describe my, my need properly."

Squeezed against the wall with Vigos in front of him, Ryo could see everything. Vigos's blushing cheeks, both with drink and with embarrassment at what he was saying. His stomach, somehow still managing to hold more veer despite being filled up nearly to bursting, or at least, had to be. His huge cock, nearly the size of Ryo's wrist, up and at attention, pointing straight at Ryo's face. He waited until Vigos finished drinking, putting the jug down and letting it thump to the floor.  
  
He reached under Vigos's chin, and since he was held up, they were actually eye-to-eye for the first time. He guided their lips together, and unlike the other kisses, this one was all tenderness and love. A gentle passion shared between two lovers who needed each other. Ryo held it as long as he could, before breaking off to catch his breath.  
  
"I hope you know," Ryo said, barely a whisper. "When you left nine months ago, I could not bring myself to orgasm. Your return was the first orgasm I had in nine months, Vigos. And, after last night, I never want to orgasm without you. I don't think I am capable, but if I am, I don't want to be." Another kiss, softer. "I want only you. And hearing that you want only me makes me feel so incredibly loved." He squeezed the larger man tight.   
  
"Now, shall I wreck that achey hole of yours?"  
Vigos moaned like a wild animal as he attacked Ryo's lips, his mouth tasting of nothing but the beer he had been drinking all day. He let his thigh drop and Ryo let to the ground as Vigos took his position against the wall. A hand planted on either side, his back pressed out, his massive, fat ass jutted straight out. "Can I confess something else to you?" He whispered into Ryo's ear as he leaned over him and began nipping at his ear and his neck just below. He brought one hand down to tug at Ryo's shirt, lifting it overhead until that muscled, hardened body was revealed to him. Such a contrast. Ryo had not an centimetre of fat on him, while Vigos had rounded out considerably, albeit it was packed onto his tight build, but he had gone from a solid rock to a solid rock with sacks of milk in his chest and a sack of alcohol in his belly.  
  
His stance had widened, and combined with his hunched posture he was right at Ryo's height. Yet despite the distance his belly still jutted out considerably. Instead of waiting for Ryo to inquire into his confession he blurted it out impatiently, but quietly, barely more than a whisper, into the man's ear. "I can feel it. I'm fertile again. My womb is calling for you." Vigos couldn't recall if he explained the rapid recovery rate for the northern men's wombs, they typically went into heat directly after child birth and wouldn't calm down until they were immediately impregnated again. Living in such a cold isolated country it was one of the few ways they could keep their population up.

Warm breath in his ear. A needy, breathy voice. And some magic words. Ryo looked at Vigos with wide eyes, not quite able to process what he was hearing. Fertile, all ready? He had given birth not twenty-four hours ago! Incredible! Northmen were full of surprises. Ryo leaned up to kiss Vigos's cheek, then lips, before speaking, putting a hand on the man's considerable stomach. "I can feel it calling," he said, his voice low, with a bit of a growl. "It needs another child. Maybe two more. And there is only one man who can fill it."  
  
A smirk. One that cut his face like a knife. "Me."  
  
He moved behind Vigos, took hold of his hips in either hand, and gripped tight. Their first time had been long and gentle, the second time was a long time coming, but this...this was a primal, almost violent need. Ryo spread Vigos's considerable asscheeks apart, exposing the pucker, and the entrance to his womb. Like Vigos has said, it was red with need. And calling for him.  
  
He teased it with his finger, around and around slowly. Then, he PLUNGED himself up inside, going hard and fast, seemingly straight in!

Vigos was whiny while Ryo teased him with his finger, he even opened his mouth to say something but immediately that cock was inside him. Thick and long like a horse's cock. The head's mushroomed tip made it easy to take at first, it was soft and spongy as it pushed in. One point in time Vigos' ass would have rejected it, tightening like a brick wall, but it pressed in with little effort. He felt it spreading his hole wide, causing a roar to begin streaming from his lips. He felt it widen and widen more and more, fatter and fatter until it reached the apex and with a satisfying pop the head was in But it didn't stop going. The head plowed into his body, pressing further into him, brushing past his prostate like a wild bull, smashing against it and passing it like it was nothing. The shaft widened slightly near the middle, and the thing was so veiny and hard it made Vigos' heart flutter in excitement. He could feel every single ridge along the shaft pass through his entrance, sliding in. His roar continued. Vigos actually felt his muscles give out on him, his arms drawing closer to the building, sweat rolling down his face as if he was in a furnace, his voice fluctuating, his lips trying to form words like "don't stop" and "please give me your seed." Feeling himself slut out like he never had before. He didn't know what it was but something about Ryo made him go from a stoic warrior to a desperate breeding hole in just a few moments.  
  
Vigos' cry peaked when their hips finally met with a steady slap. The entrance was fairly slow as Vigos wasn't entirely the loosest hole still but still surprisingly easy considering Ryo's absolutely massive size. Vigos felt their balls dangling against each other, the heavy quad of baby makers churning as they danced and bounced against each other. Vigos reached down, around his gut, trying to feel for it. the belly was too far in the way for him to see what he was doing but he reached back none the less and roughly gripped Ryo's nutsack, giving it a hearty squeeze, moaning as he felt the orbs that were about to gift him with more kids.

Ryo's own was not as loud as Vigos's but no less full of passion, as the head of his cock spread that hole and swelled up within it, getting harder and firmer with each passing second. In, in, in, he went, feeling the rough walls of the cavern of Vigos's ass spread wide for him as he worked. He hit something harder as he went, and gasped as he saw a spurt from Vigos's dick on the side of the building, knowing that he found the prostate and blew past it like it was nothing at all. Deeper, deeper, until...THUNK. Their hips collided, the plushness of Vigos's ass meeting Ryo's hips, and squeezing and bouncing from the impact.  
  
For a long moment, Ryo stood there, sweat on his brow, looking at Vigos's thick back, his currently thicker belly, and just admiring the form of the man he called husband. The massive wall of meat and muscle, ready for more babies, and aching for the filling it provided. Ryo took a deep breath, his chest rising with it, and just when he was about to move, he got a squeeze on his balls.  
  
"That's...that's good...." Ryo gasped, eyes rolling a bit in his head. He reached down as well, found Vigos's belly and pushed it aside, his hand stroking up and down Vigos's cock as he leaned much of his weight on his back. "All right...let's...let's do this," he said, pulling his hips backward, the dick sliding with it, before sliding it back in, faster!

Vigos felt the wall hit his face as the first thrust hit him. His body was swaying with the fuck, trying to keep that cock in, he wanted it so bad. When it pushed forward he lost his center of balance and fell face first onto the wall but he didn't seem phased in the least. He just kept moaning, albeit quieter this time around. As they rocked back and forth Vigos could feel his beer filled belly rocking back and forth as well, he felt like he had an ocean inside of him, several gallons of hard, heavy liquid sloshed around his gut audibly as he did so. His belly rocking back and forth ever so slightly as his body bounced back and forth between the wall and Ryo's cock.  
  
"Ryo!" Vigos moaned out his lover's name, his heart pounding in his chest. The foggy alcoholism making it even better. His body felt like it was on fire, the sweat helping the dry entry somewhat, but it was also a detriment, making his body slick and shiny in the waning sunlight. Vigos was starting to feel his knees get wobbly, the way Ryo was pounding into him. He could feel it ram right into his womb entrance, as if demanding entry, each time his vision went white and his body twitched violently, each time his asshole clenching around hard on that dick, making it harder to thrust.

Each time Ryo got in as deep as he could, he felt Vigos's entire body tighten up, and the ass squeeze tight, as if trying to push him back out. Ryo was having none of that, and only pushed himself deeper inside! He would go all the way in, and he would fuck this man, and he would fill him with his babies, no matter what. It didn't matter that he was too big, or that Vigos's womb didn't want him, or even that his belly may not have been able to hold all that cum inside. There was only the fuck, his lover, and his desire for release.  
  
He could hear the sloshing from Vigos's middle as he fucked, and he knew that all of that beer was having an effect on him. He kept at it, his hands slipping on the sweat-shining body of his lover in the setting sun. In, out, in, out! He could feel the prostate on the length of his dick, feel it as a bulge against him. Again, again, again! The speed was increasing, and the slapping of their hips was growing louder.  
  
"Vigos...." Ryo said, through clenched teeth, his own body getting a sweaty sheen to it. He slicked his hair out of his face. "Ask me for kids...."

"Please!" Vigos suddenly burst out. "I had never the want or desire before." He let his face rest against the wall in front of him, one of his legs buckled and he kneeled lower. No doubt making penetration easier to Ryo as he wasn't thrusting upwards any more. "I want to carry your children. I want to give you so many strong, healthy boys!I want it so bad!" Vigos cried out, no doubt the townsfolk could hear his screams just a few miles away.   
  
Vigos let his hand fall to the ground, he felt uneasy, unable to hold himself. He reached out and grabbed one of the buckets, rolling it under his chest to help him keep balance while his other hand tried to prevent him from moving any further towards the wall. It was all so much. He could feel his gut rock and press into the cold wood, his sweat seeping into the hard material as it rolled his milk filled chest.  
  
"Please, give me your children, I want to make you a father a thousand times over!" Vigos continued to plea, with every word dripping with truth. Ryo had completely domesticated the bloodthirsty warrior

From great warrior to needy cockslut, who could think of little else than breeding and bearing children. Vigos had fallen far in such a short time. Or had he fallen at all? Ryo didn't think so. He thought it was a noble endeavour for the big man to bear so many children--it was just a bonus that he wanted them to all be Ryo's. As he leaned over, Ryo found the purchase, and the speed, he needed to really hammer home.  
  
Again, again, and again, the smacks of his hips against that ass nearly as loud as Vigos's screams and then--  
  
Ryo saw stars. They danced and bobbed in his vision, filling it, nearly blindingly bright. He cried out, whether it was Vigos's name or some other sound, he didn't know. It was out there, loud and proud, as if he wanted the whole world to know what they were doing.  
  
Maybe he did.

When Vigos' second leg slipped he nearly fell over the bucket. His arm slipped and he was now pressing against the wall with his arm, his head resting on the meaty, muscled limb. the barrel pushed his gut, forcing his cock to just out slightly so every time Ryo slammed into him, his pendulous ballsack crashed into his with a brutal force that made him cry out in pleasure.   
  
There was a puddle starting to form underneath Vigos, his cock leaking out incredibly amounts of pre, Ryo's cock just kept pressure on his prostate, as soon as it was made it was forced out, FUCKED out of him, it was hard to tell what was an orgasm and what was just him leaking, but the pearly white mess underneath him seemed to constantly grow, the thick splooge moving like lava across the dirt and grass, slowly spreading as it built up.  
  
Vigos could feel Ryo's cock slamming harder and harder into his womb entrance. And when his leg fell it barely took two thrusts for him to smash it wide open. First the head entered and pulled out quickly, causing Vigos' moaning to increase dramatically. He let out a loud: "FUCK, RYO!" and then another thrust, the length to the head was in his uterus, in his womb, he screamed, he screamed like he was being murdered. if it wasn't for the barrel he'd be on the ground right now, lying helplessly as pleasure overwhelmed everything in his body.

Vigos's scream was music to the blacksmith's ears as he felt his whole body go light, and knew that if not for the barrel, Vigos would have toppled over. He managed to stay standing, thankfully, and took every ounce of Ryo's considerable load straight up into his womb. Like yesterday, the orgasm was big and intense, and Ryo fell on top of Vigos, panting heavily as his cum splashed up into the womb.  
  
Ryo was a good shot. If this didn't knock up Vigos, nothing would.  
  
Slowly, Ryo foud himself coming back down to earth, his breath still heavy as his chest swelled in and out. A few little spurts splashed into Vigos's womb, finishing out what was a massive explosion deep inside his lover. If Vigos wasn't full before, he absolutely was now.  
  
Ryo's hand stroked over Vigos's back, gently rubbing the hard muscle there. "That was....that was good, wasn't it?" He kissed Vigos's back. "That should...get more babies inside you..."

Vigos took a few brief moments, breathing heavily as he slunk down. With a heavy groan he rolled over on his back, his ass splashing in the cum on the ground beneath him. He laid there, legs spread wide as Ryo's cum oozed out slowly. Vigos was confident he was already pregnant, he could almost feel it, those tiny, violent swimmers swimming to his egg, writing against it, feeding it, ensuring that a child was to be. Vigos held his gut but brought his leg back to kick Ryo's feet from out from under him.   
  
It was a quick and harsh movement but Vigos was nothing but not precise, even when drunk. He held his arms out and caught Ryo like he was nothing Pulling him close to him. A big grin on his face. He held Ryo with his massive, this forearm around the smaller man's neck. Vigos flexed slightly, causing his massive bicep to bulge at Ryo's neck, the muscle nearly the size of Ryo's own head. One of Vigos' legs propped up slightly to press Ryo's softening member into his big, round, beer gut. Vigos held him close.  
  
"I love you." Vigos stated as he pressed his forehead to Ryo's. Vigos' other arm reached down and grabbed Ryo's hand and placed it on his hairy gut. "You can name this one." Vigos hums almost silently as he brushes his nose into Ryo's.

One moment, he was standing up and riding the afterglow of such a powerful orgasm, the next he was falling, and caught in strong arms of the biggest, strongest, and most beautiful man he had ever known. Ryo offered Vigos a smile as he snuggled up to the giant, and looked into his eyes. He kissed him a few times, feeling his member rub on the big, sloshing stomach, and smiled to himself. What else could he do?  
  
"I better think of something good," Ryo said with a chuckle, hand rubbing over Vigos's stomach gently, knowing that it once again carried precious, wonderful cargo. "Fortunately, I have time."  
  
Another kiss.   
  
"You're beautiful. Promise me, you'll never leave again."

"I have no reason to leave. I have a duty to you, my mate now. I cannot forsake that otherwise I am no better than a savage southerner. No offense." Vigos smiled. The sun had set now and it was getting rather dark. Then suddenly the sound of a baby crying could be heard and then a second joined it.   
  
"Shit." Vigos grunted as he took in a deep breath. "It's time to care for our responsibilities." He stated as he easily stood up, along with Ryo, tossing him over his shoulder with ease, holding him with one arm, not bothering to get redressed or even let Ryo get his clothes as he walked back towards their door, carrying his gut with his other hand.


End file.
